


Trembling

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Andrew Lloyd Webber.

_319 Lowell_

When she saw the note in the middle of her bed, she paused. She'd gone over to the mansion after school and found that Angel was indeed back from LA, that he had gotten back the night before. She couldn't figure out if she was relieved or not. She wanted to confront him about what was going on, but was hesitant, was actually scared to do so. What if it stopped? What if he no longer wanted to continue with what he was doing? What if her not being able to see him was paramount for him to keep his soul? 

Buffy started to think of the song _Phantom of the Opera_ from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical as she headed for the building. He was acting like the Phantom, loving her without him wanting her to see him. She could no longer sleep without feeling his cool touch on her body, his low whispers caressing her ears. 

_In sleep he sang to me_  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind 

She arrived at the building and went inside directly up to the second floor. She knew he would be there in the same room. But as her hand touched the door knob, she paused. She did not want to go inside because she had a feeling that if she did, something was going to change. But that same something was pulling her, he was pulling her to him. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She immediately picked up his presence in the dark room. 

_Sing once again with me_  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind 

"I'm here," Buffy said, squinting. The light around the mirror was on again as she walked forward. She extended her Slayer senses, using them to maneuver without running into anything. Then, he was in front of her, taking her hand in his and leading her further into the room. Her foot brushed up against something when they stopped and she realized it was the soft mattress from last time. 

His other hand came up and brushed against her cheek, sliding up into her hair. She felt his cool lips brush against hers, almost tentatively and she wondered why. He did it again, this time lingering a little longer. It was almost as if he were scared. 

"Undress," he whispered in her ear, his low voice sending chills down her spine. He released her and Buffy started doing as asked, removing her clothing and piling it by her feet. She heard him doing the same and she swallowed in anticipation. 

When he touched her again, she could swear his hands were shaking as he ran them over her arms. She was picked up suddenly and lowered to the mattress, feeling it shift as he laid next her. He pulled her into his arms, right up on top of his body as he began to kiss her. 

The kiss was nothing like she'd ever had, partially bold, partially shy. It was as if he had never kissed her before, the way his tongue brushed lightly against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, drawing him into a slow dance with her tongue as his hands skimmed lightly up and down her back. 

She could feel his erection pressed intimately against her folds and shifted her hips, making him groan. She did it again and felt him arch up into her, his fingers pressing hard above her hips. Emboldened, she started to rub herself back and forth against his hard shaft as they kissed. She pushed up on her hands which were on either side of his head and brushed her breasts against his chest. She felt his entire body twitch and she smiled into his mouth. 

Slowly he turned them until she was on her back again with him settled between her legs. His hand ran up the side of her body, cupping her breast. He brushed his thumb over the hard nipple and she jerked up against him from the jolt of pleasure that shot to her sex. He caressed her a little while longer, then trailed his hand down between their bodies. 

Buffy groaned into his mouth, her hands running up his back as his fingers dipped beneath the nest of curls to find her sensitive center. He ran his hand down her and pushed his two middle fingers inside of her moist core, the heel of his hand against her hard nubbin. Each time he would thrust back into her, he'd press and lift her slightly, making her moan. 

She was about to orgasm when he stopped and she whimpered, arching towards him, seeking his touch. She felt the tip of his shaft probing her core and she suddenly wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deep inside. Her mouth tore from his as she cried out in pleasure. He swore near her ear as he began thrusting, his cool body pressed completely against her hot one. 

She had her eyes squeezed shut, her hands and legs holding him as close as possible as he rocked against her. He hit her clit with each thrust, sending little bolts of electricity running through her. When she climaxed, her whole world exploded. Colors shot behind her lids and her body shook violently under him, her muscles clenching around his shaft with the power of it.

"Fuck," he gasped as he went over the edge, following her into ecstacy. He started to shake, all his muscles coiled tightly as the orgasm hit him. He pushed up into her as far as he could as he spilled his seed, panting unnecessarily against her neck. 

He suddenly rolled them over so she was on top, her legs barely moving in time, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. She could feel him trembling under her and grew concerned. She brought her hand up and brushed her thumb over his cheekbone, surprised to find wetness. "Are you ok?" Buffy asked quietly, raising her head. 

His answer was a kiss. She could taste the saltiness of tears on his lips as he held her to him. The kiss intensified, as if he were trying to possess her and she could still feel him trembling. It was like he was afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear. 

Wanting to reassure him, she began to move her hips, slowly driving him in and out of her. He growled against her mouth, his hand running down her back to cup her ass as she rode him. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, thrusting his hips upwards to meet her. She felt the ridges form on his face and she gasped as her muscles clamped around him, sending her into a second orgasm with him right behind. 

He held her close as they both calmed. She wanted nothing more than to lay like this for the rest of the night, but he had other plans. Gently, but firmly, he pushed her away until she got the hint and climbed off of him. She felt the bed shift and then heard the sounds of him redressing. "Do you have to go?" she asked, staring into the darkness where he would be. 

"Yes," he replied in a low, tight voice. 

She frowned. It sounded as though he were upset. "Are you sure you're ok? I'm here for you, you know." 

The harsh chuckle that hit her ears made her sit up quickly. That was not the sound of someone who had just laid trembling in her arms. She opened her mouth to say something, then clamped it shut as she heard him utter a single swear. She was suddenly involved in a hard kiss, then released to fall back onto the mattress as he disappeared. 

The rest of the song came to her as she redressed, then silently left the room without a second glance. 

_In all your fantasies_  
You always knew  
That man of mystery  
Were both in you  
And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind 

The sound of breaking glass split the night, but no one was there to hear it. Nor was there anyone there to see the vampire that climbed through the window of the liquor store. 

 

End


End file.
